A clothes hanger is a device in the shape of human shoulders designed to facilitate the hanging of articles of clothing such as shirts, tops, jackets and so forth. Conventional hangers consist of wire hangers bent in a flattened triangle-like shape that continues into a hook at the top, wooden hangers cut into a boomerang-like shape or triangle-like shape having a hook protruding from the top, and plastic hangers molded into boomerang-like shape or triangle-like shapes with a hook located on top.
Many hangers have notches or loops located thereon to hang an article of clothing having shoulder straps. Each strap is secured to a single notch or single loop located on opposite sides of the hanger. The article of clothing then spans the length of the hanger and the notches or loops keep the article of clothing from sliding off ends of the hanger. However, a problem with such conventional hangers is that only one article of clothing may be hung on a single hanger. This means multiple articles of clothing are hung sided by side (each on separate hangers) on a closet hanging rod, thereby taking up extra space in a closet.
Therefore, a need exists for a clothes hanger that will allow a user to hang multiple articles of clothing thereon to conserve storage space while still making it easy to organize the articles of clothing for easy access to the clothing.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Pat. No.InventorIssue/Publication Date(U.S. Pat. References)4,248,363Zuckerman et al.Feb. 3, 19815,881,931StanfieldMar. 16, 19996,070,773PogodaJun. 6, 20002004/0159686HuangAug. 19, 20047,118,014Ali et al.Oct. 10, 20067,624,900McLaughlinDec. 1, 20097,628,302YauDec. 8, 2009(Foreign Pat. References)EP0910976WillputzApr. 28, 1999